


A little distraction

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream





	A little distraction

“I got nothing.” 

 

“What's the matter, babe? Anything I can help you with?” 

 

“I don't know, Lena, I just… I think I have writer's block. I  _ cannot _ get the words out.”

 

“Awwww I think National City's best reporter needs to relax.” 

 

As Lena said her last words she snuck her body behind her girlfriend on the couch and started kneading away at the taut muscles of her shoulders. 

 

“Some people would call this distracting.” 

 

“Some people would call this wisdom,” Lena shot back, she wasn't letting this one go. 

 

“Mmmmm. That is very pleasant Ms. Luthor, but I don't-” 

 

Kara was cut off with a gasp as one of her girlfriend's hands slipped down her shirt to cup her breast while the other pulled her head to the side so she could suck on the blonde's pulse point. 

 

“Kara, put down the laptop. I need to fuck you.” 

 

“Ungggg fuuuuck, Lena!” 

 

She put down the laptop. 

 

“Undo your pants for me, babe.” 

 

“Mmmmmm OK.” 

 

“Glad you've come round to my way of thinking Ms. Danvers.” 

 

Kara barely registered the trembling of her fingers as she fumbled with the button and zip of her jeans.  She hardly had time to get her hands out of the way before Lena’s fingers pushed into her boy shorts and skirted over her clit. She rubbed at the little bundle of nerves a few times before slipping lower and teasing at Kara's entrance. 

 

“Fuck Lena! Do not fucking tease me, I have work to do!” she called out in a desperate plea. 

 

Lena smirked into Kara's neck and bit down, knowing she couldn't mark her beautiful alien but that didn't mean she couldn't try. 

 

“You are not nearly distracted enough if you're still thinking about work,” she muttered into Kara's damp skin as she pinched at a hardening nipple and thrust three fingers into the woman's cunt. 

 

“OHH FUUUUCCKKKK! LENAAAAAAA!!” 

 

“That's more like it, Supergirl.” 

 

She pumped her fingers into Kara's pussy, plucking at her nipple and making sure to hit her girlfriend's clit with her thumb at every pump. 

 

“I can feel your hot, wet pussy clenching around my fingers, Supergirl. I want you to come for me. Come for the big, bad Luthor,” Lena crooned, right into Kara's ear as she upped her pace. 

 

Kara let out a piercing scream as her cunt clamped down on Lena’s digits. A wave of pleasure washed through her body, she bucked up into Lena’s hand as she came. 

 

“Oooooooooh fuuuuuuuuuuck.” 

 

Lena pulled out her fingers and licked them clean with a satisfied smirk, “well that certainly seemed to get the juices flowing, back to work, ace reporter.” 

 

“Not a chance, Luthor.” 

 

Kara spun round and dropped to her knees in front of her girlfriend's spread legs. She pulled on Lena’s pants and underwear, flinging them out of her way. Lena sat, staring, her jaw slackened, her eyes glassy with lust. 

 

“You like that? Having the girl of steel on her knees for you? _Luthor_ ,” Kara spat the last word out, milking her little power play for all it was worth. 

 

Lena whimpered. 

 

Kara smirked. 

 

She grabbed hold of Lena’s thighs and tugged her to the edge of the couch. She dived straight into the glistening pussy in front of her, face first. 

 

Kara licked deeply into Lena’s wet core, tasting, feeling around, before lapping at the woman's lower lips. Flicking her tongue into superspeed right at the throbbing entrance. She moved up to concentrate her efforts on her girlfriend's pulsing clit. 

 

“God, fuck! Fuck, Kara!!” 

 

Lena was rapidly losing control, the sight and sound of which had a powerful effect on her girlfriend. She sucked on Lena’s clit before letting go of it with a soft plop. 

 

“Come for me. Come for your Super, Luthor.” 

 

Lena gaped down at Kara, her mouth wide in silent scream. Kara bit down, softly, on her favourite bundle of nerves and watched as her girlfriend came, violently, all over her face. 

 

Kara held tightly onto Lena as she flew through her orgasm before climbing back onto the couch and pulling the other woman onto her arms. 

 

“Well, I don't know if I can write, but I do know I don't fucking care right now.”

 

Lena let out a low chuckle, “you're very welcome, Supergirl.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
